Out of the Closet
by coffeebuddha
Summary: Tag fic to 5x21-Exit Wounds. "I am not sleeping with Reid!"


Derek was just walking down the hall, innocently minding his own business-_maybe _thinking about how if he was nice, Spencer might let him bring out the handcuffs that night-when an arm shot out and yanked him into a small storage closet. The files he was holding fell on the floor, the papers mixing into a mess of red tape that would take him forever to untangle, but at the moment he was more concerned with the quirked eyebrow and faintly amused smirk on his assailant's face. Usually when Spencer got that look, it meant that something very, very good was about to happen to him, but the fact that Spencer was sporting it at the office was a little alarming to the portion of Derek's brain that was more concerned about being fired for inappropriate behavior than getting laid. Derek backed up as much as he could in the small space, his back hitting almost painfully against an ancient filing cabinet, and smiled tentatively.

"So," Spencer said, drawing the word out until it was almost a purr. It sounded low and dangerous and made Derek's dick twitch with interest. "How long have you not been sleeping with me? Because that's the sort of thing I'd like to be informed of."

He swallowed thickly as Spencer slowly advanced on him and started to idly flick open Derek's shirt buttons. Derek caught his wrist in a firm grip, not moving it, just stopping it from going any lower, and Spencer flattened his palm against his chest with a flirtatious smile. "I thought we were keeping us quiet? I just didn't want anyone to suspect."

Spencer snorted and leaned closer to bite a delicious, shivery line down Derek's neck. "I believe the phrase 'the lady doth protest too much' would be appropriate in this instance," he said, his voice muffled against Derek's skin.

"Are you calling me a lady?" Derek's head fell back against the filing cabinet with a faint, metallic 'thud' and he let go of Spencer's wrist to thread his fingers through his hair. Spencer chuckled against his neck and bit him a little harder.

"You are pretty classy," Spencer said as he slid his leg between Derek's. Derek groaned as Spencer ground against him, and the hand that wasn't tangled in his lover's hair gripped his hip and pressed him closer against him.

"The classiest," Derek agreed and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. Spencer smiled against his mouth, before biting his lower lip and making that low, purring noise again. Derek moaned, his cock getting harder than it had any right to at the sound.

Derek thought he heard something out in the hallway and stilled, but just then Spencer's hand slipped down to cup his erection through his jeans. Derek's hips jerked at the contact.

"Do you want me, Derek," Spencer asked huskily, deftly undoing Derek's belt and fly and running a finger over the growing wet spot on the front of Derek's boxers, before firmly stroking down the length of his erection.

"God, yes," Derek gasped out, thrusting up into Spencer's palm, the thin fabric of his boxers almost too rough between them. "Always. Fuck, Spencer, I want you."

"Good." Spencer caught his mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. "Remember that next time," he said against Derek's lips, Then he was pulling away and out the door before Derek could register what was happening. He stood there, leaning against the dusty filing cabinet for a long moment, and his feet started to move before his brain could fully catch up with him and remind him that that wasn't the best idea.

"Spencer, what the hell," Derek started to exclaim as he stumbled out of the closet after his lover, his pants undone and his shirt almost completely unbuttoned. Unfortunately, instead of just Spencer, he ended up looking at the entire team, their expressions ranging from gleeful-Garcia-to disapproval mixed with amusement-Hotch. No one looked particularly surprised.

Derek glared at Spencer, who looked remarkably put together and innocent for someone who'd been doing what they'd just been doing, but he just smiled widely at the older man.

Rossi, who was visibly holding back a laugh, clasped Derek's shoulder and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in his ear, "I know it's Friday, Morgan, but there's such a thing as 'too casual'."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**

This was originally written for a kinkmeme over on LJ. The prompt was "Morgan/Reid. "I am not sleeping with Reid" Back at BAU headquaters, Reid prompts sex in a closet (or somewhere else small) and shows the team just how much Morgan IS sleeping with Reid"

Nothing belongs to me.


End file.
